


Cheeseburger Milkshakes

by hamwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Highschool AU, Modern AU, One Shot, domestic AU, hella dorks, springes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha and fluff and cheeseburger milkshakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger Milkshakes

"Connie I swear to god if you use a blue shell on me I’ll never forgive you," Sasha warned the male adjacent to her, face stuffed with chips and popcorn. She and her best friend were at his house being hormonal teenage deliquents, the usual for a Saturday. Connie’s mother had already tried to get them to leave twice, and when the question of their relationship status came up, Connie began screeching like an incoherent toddler. His mother eventually left for work, and the two had settled down for a game of mario kart. 

"Ya know Sash, maybe I wouldn’t need to use my blue shell if you didn’t cheat so much," Connie replied lazily, eyes glued to the tv screen.

"What are you talking about I never cheat," the brunette replied as the simultaneously stuck her leg out from under her and waved it up and down in front of Connie’s face. After an exasperated groan the boy was sure he would lose, if it had not been for one crucial detail:

the dying animal noises coming from Sasha’s stomach. 

She paused the game and looked around her, trying to catch a glimpse of any stray chips lying around. With no luck, she turned to face Connie with a pout on her face he could only describe as adorable.

"Connieee, I’m hungyyy," she whined, falling over to one side and letting her head rest in Connie’s lap.

"Whatcha want me to do about it?" He asked, absentmindedly stroking the back of Sasha’s ear where her hairline began. They had known each other so long that little things like these happened like clockwork. They were far passed the awkward stage of discovering boundaries (and realizing they had little to none).

"Let’s make a snack!" Sasha looked up at him excitedly, already planning out how to not destroy her best friend’s kitchen.

Connie thought it over for a quick second before deciding he had enough room for more food and looking down at her puppy-like wonder. “Yeah ok, what kind of snack?”

"Hmm, I want something…sweet!"

"Sweet? At noon? Nah, lets eat something savory."

Sasha deepened her pout and continued her argument, “Sugary!”

"Greasy!"

"Creamy!"

"Juicy!"

Sasha got up out of Connie’s lap and turned to him. “I want a milkshake.”

Connie faced her nose to nose. “Well  _I_ want a cheeseburger.”

"…Then why not both?"

Connie stared at Sasha long and hard before answering her absurd proposition. “…What?”

"You heard me Springer, cheeseburger milkshakes! I bet they’ll taste great!" Sasha heaved herself up and dragged Connie to the kitchen by his wrist. Once there, she carefully thought out a plan for their concoction. 

"Okay, I’ll get the milkshake stuff ready, and you get the cheeseburgers ready, and then we’ll shove it all in the blender and we’re good!" Sasha turned to him for confirmation, and he simply sighed and began to scour the kitchen for ingredients. 

After successfully finding the patties, buns, cheese, and bacon, Connie set out for lettuce. He took a quick glance at Sasha’s corner of the table, eyeing her spray at least a full can of whipped cream into each milkshake. She was gently dancing along to the music blaring from the boombox Connie had in the kitchen, the dinosaur of a music player on its last limb by now. He rolled his eyes at her and continued to hunt for the lettuce, but not before giving her a quick poke to the stomach, to which she replied by whapping him on the butt with her spoon. 

Connie gave her a ‘hey!’ but the smile on his face told her he wasn’t angry. Eventually, Connie found the lettuce and went back to the patties and bacon on the stove, which were already well done. He removed the meat from the stove and built two large cheeseburgers, sopping with grease. Perfect.

"Hey, Sash, you done over there?" He asked over his shoulder, and Sasha stepped back to let him properly admire her handiwork. Two large cups were gently overflowing with melting ice cream and whipped topping. Sasha had taken into account Connie’s lactose intolerance, and had put lactose-free Neapolitan ice cream in his. In hers, oreo chunks from the cookies and cream mixed in with the clumps of cookie dough from the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"What kind of ice cream is that in mine?" Connie asked. He already knew what kind it was, but he loved hearing her say it.

"It’s Napoleon, dude. Ya know, ‘cause you’re lactose intolerant," Sasha replied, quirking her head to the side and almost letting her pony tail dip into her cup.

"It’s  _Neapolitan,_ dumbass,” Connie laughed, never getting tired of her insistent mistake. Sasha softly punched him in the arm and mumbled a ‘whatever’, dumping his milkshake into the blender. She then grabbed a sloppy cheeseburger from the counter and plopped it in as well. Connie made a face, but continued to watch her squeeze ketchup, mustard, and chocolate syrup in. The blender churned violently, and after a minute, Sasha stopped it and poured the sludge into one of the largest cups the Springer household had. 

"Don’t drink it until I make mine, ok?"

Connie took one whiff and almost gagged. “No worries over here.”

Sasha finished making hers and poured it into another large cup, adding a cherry for presentation. The pair counted to 3, and proceeded to let the milkshake slide down their throats.

Immediately, Sasha spit out her drink, making a beeline to the sink to wash her mouth out. 

"Connie, how can-ugh- how can you drink that? It tastes like shit-bueh," Sasha said in between chokes and sputters. 

"I don’t know, I think it tastes pretty good," Connie said, sipping his drink leisurely.

"Ugh, you’re gross."

Connie snuck over to her and tapped her shoulder. As soon as she turned to face him, he swept her chin up in his free hand and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The two stayed like that for what felt like years, before Connie broke the kiss and gave her a smirk. 

"Mine tastes better, doesn’t it?" He asked, putting his cup down and snaking his arms around her waist. 

"Only because I made it taste better," Sasha giggled, rubbing her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. 


End file.
